


惩罚还是奖励？

by Lynn_xianing



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_xianing/pseuds/Lynn_xianing
Relationships: 杀生丸/犬夜叉
Kudos: 55





	惩罚还是奖励？

惩罚还是奖励？

杀生丸早上睁开眼睛，就觉得有一点不太妙的预感。尤其是当他动了动胳膊，发现自己双手被绑缚在床头的栏杆上的时候。  
“醒啦？”犬夜叉见他睁开眼，凑上去蜻蜓点水地在嘴唇上碰了一下。  
“这是在玩什么情趣？”杀生丸对上犬夜叉笑意幽深的眼底，觉得自己处境好像有点被动。  
“唔…”犬夜叉翻身岔开腿坐到杀生丸的小腹上，不怀好意地用自己的臀蹭了蹭杀生丸早上苏醒的东西，满意地听到杀生丸“嘶”地吸了一口凉气，才眯起眼说道：“我决定要给你一个惩罚。”  
“惩罚？”杀生丸灵光一闪，便明白了犬夜叉的意图：“为了我的梦？”  
“那可不是个简单的梦。”犬夜叉瞪了他一眼。  
在梦境世界里，犬夜叉可没少受罪，还牵扯出杀生丸的一朵陈年烂桃花。犬夜叉嘴上不说也不表现出他生气，实际上从他们二人身体恢复以来就再也没有做过比接吻拥抱更亲密的事情，杀生丸就知道这家伙其实在生气。  
大概是在等他们把所有的烂摊子都解决了，才下定决心来惩罚他。  
只不过这个“惩罚”怎么看，都像是一场有预谋的情趣啊。  
杀生丸挺动了一下腰，让自己越发昂然的欲望在犬夜叉臀缝上蹭了一下，不出意外地听见犬夜叉低声喘息了一下，随即扭着腰自己蹭了起来。  
如果犬夜叉的惩罚是一场不能由自己主导节奏的欢爱，那么杀生丸觉得这个惩罚好像也不错。  
随着犬夜叉的的蹭动，两个人都浑身燥热起来，杀生丸的下身高高地撑起布料，还能隐约看出一些湿意。而犬夜叉也早已硬了起来，一副情动的模样，收紧臀瓣夹了夹杀生丸的硬东西。  
杀生丸从喉咙里滚出一声粗喘。  
他顶了顶犬夜叉，暗示道：“犬夜叉，你是不是也很难受？”  
犬夜叉坦然地带着喘息点点头，随即大方地脱掉自己的裤子，只是上衣半脱不脱地挂在身上，露出肩膀和一小片胸膛。  
杀生丸这才发现犬夜叉穿的好像是他的衬衣，比犬夜叉的身体略大一点，在跪坐的姿势下正好遮住那小巧圆润的屁股。  
察觉到杀生丸的眼神越来越露骨的炽热，犬夜叉轻笑了一下便开始动手为自己扩张。他倒了一点润滑油在手指上，然后探入两根指头进去。  
这副身体已经久违欢爱，就连手指的进入也觉得酸涩无比。犬夜叉微蹙着眉头，到底还是将两根手指放了进去。完成这样的动作之后，他额上已经起了一层薄汗。  
杀生丸见他辛苦，眼睛一亮，温声劝道：“还是我来帮你吧，这些我熟悉。”  
犬夜叉咬着下唇瞥他，没好气地说：“你别想让我松开你。”  
小心思居然这么容易被看穿，不过杀生丸此刻也不着急，莞尔道：“都听你的。”  
犬夜叉用一种意味不明的目光扫了杀生丸似乎在跳动的下半身一眼，露出一个让杀生丸几乎毛骨悚然的笑容。就好像他知道杀生丸在想些什么，而他并不打算让杀生丸如愿那样。  
等到两根手指都能顺滑地进出，每一次进出都带着黏腻的水声，和一些不明液体从穴口流出，顺着大腿往下流淌时，犬夜叉很轻松地又塞入了两根手指。  
犬夜叉喘着气重新趴回到杀生丸胸口。  
杀生丸眼神幽暗：“犬夜叉。”  
“唔…”犬夜叉随意应了一声，软绵绵地撑起身子，在杀生丸满含期待的眼神中，打开床头柜，拿出一根黑色的按摩棒。  
杀生丸简直震惊在当场。  
他以为，犬夜叉想要来一场完全由他掌控节奏的性爱来惩罚他，也想过或许会有一些小的刁难，总之不会让他轻易便痛快了。只是他万万没想到犬夜叉选择的惩罚居然是“做给他看”。  
这是犬夜叉已经伏低身体，将臀翘起来对着杀生丸，试探着用那看起来无法被小穴吞下去的按摩棒抵在穴口，试探地往里伸入，只是含住一个头，犬夜叉便上身伏在床上，急速地喘着气。  
“唔…唔啊…”犬夜叉一边用力将按摩棒慢慢推入，一边忍不住地呻吟，眼角都泛起了薄红。而从杀生丸的角度，犬夜叉的屁股被衬衣挡住了一半，只能看见黑色的按摩棒缓缓的深入小穴，却无法窥见更艳丽的风光。半遮半掩的风光的确更能挑动人心，杀生丸眼睛都快红了。  
“唔…太大了杀生丸…”犬夜叉嘴里喊着杀生丸的名字，将按摩棒推到底，将将划过身体里的敏感点，又是浑身颤抖地呻吟了一声。  
杀生丸试着挣动手腕，却发现用来捆住他的领带极有技巧，他一时挣脱不开，用低沉的声音哄着：“犬夜叉，帮我解开，我来帮你。”  
犬夜叉眼角微红地回头看了一眼杀生丸，又将按摩棒抽插了几次，带出一片响亮的水声，一些黏液顺着过激的动作飞溅起来。犬夜叉只觉得两道灼热的视线快把自己屁股烧穿了，于是他支起身子倒回杀生丸胸口，彻底隔绝了杀生丸看向危险地段的目光，只让他听见那噗呲噗呲的水声，剩下的就全靠杀生丸的想象力了。  
只是有时候想象才是最要人命的。杀生丸很容易从那蜜穴里滑腻的声音联想起从前他们欢爱时犬夜叉的小穴死死咬住他的样子，便感觉下身涨硬得发疼。他勉强地低下头在凑上来的可以接触到的犬夜叉的皮肤上胡乱啃咬着，一边咬牙切齿地喊着犬夜叉的名字。  
大概是看出来犬夜叉今天是真的不打算放开他了，杀生丸便没有再费力去做口舌之争，而是努力地活动手腕，找到可以解开领带捆绑的方法。  
“唔…杀生丸，看得见吃不着才叫惩罚呀…”犬夜叉因为情欲而变得嘶哑的嗓音带着一丝明显的笑意，一只手坏心眼地去拨弄杀生丸的下身，却又不肯好好握住帮他，只是左一下右一下地挑火。  
“犬夜叉。”犬夜叉抬头，和杀生丸对视。杀生丸的眼睛像一汪幽静的深潭，而此时眼底却跳动着炽热的火光，当他看着犬夜叉的时候，仿佛要将犬夜叉溺死在自己的眼睛里。  
犬夜叉受到了蛊惑一般，盯着杀生丸的眼睛缓缓凑上去亲吻，而后是鼻尖，最后落到唇上。  
尽管想要把身上这个人按住狠狠操他个十遍八遍的，杀生丸还是温柔地含住犬夜叉的唇瓣，哄着犬夜叉张开嘴，将舌头伸进去好好搅弄了一番，吮得啧啧出声。  
杀生丸一进一出的模仿着交合的动作带出一丝津液顺着犬夜叉的嘴角流到下巴，嫣红的嘴唇显得有些红肿，犬夜叉感觉自己舌头都麻了。  
“嗯…唔…”犬夜叉拉开自己和杀生丸的距离，一边任由嗡嗡嗡工作着的按摩棒在后穴捣弄，一边用自己渗着水的下身在杀生丸小腹上蹭来蹭去。杀生丸的眼神越是危险，他却蹭得越是欢实，最后在杀生丸配合地在犬夜叉根部蹭动的那一下畅快地射了出来，趴在杀生丸胸口直喘气。  
“舒服了？”杀生丸哑着嗓子问道。  
“嗯…”犬夜叉略带着点鼻音，正准备起身收拾一下自己一塌糊涂的地方，却突然感觉天旋地转，随即双手被人制住，然后一个灼热的气息停留在他耳边说道：“你舒服了，我可没有呢。”  
对于杀生丸能解开捆绑这件事，犬夜叉一点都不意外，或者说他原本也没指望这能困住杀生丸多久，毕竟所谓惩罚，只是两人的一点小情趣，他可没打算真的把杀生丸憋坏。  
是以犬夜叉没有试图反抗，而是懒洋洋地回答：“让你痛快了那还能叫惩罚？”  
回应他的是杀生丸低沉的笑声。  
现在，主场又回到杀生丸这边了。  
他轻轻拨弄着还在兢兢业业工作着的按摩棒让它在犬夜叉穴里搅动起来，一边问道：“你不觉得你今天有点快？”  
犬夜叉还在高潮的余韵中，震动的硅胶头就又一次抵了上来，他不由得猛地缩紧小穴试图阻止杀生丸搅动的动作，身体却不由自主地战栗着，原本已经淌着白色灼液软下去的下身又颤颤巍巍地站起来。  
“唔…杀…杀生丸…”犬夜叉随手抓住杀生丸用力地掐下去，也不管掐了哪里，“拿…拿出来…杀生丸…”  
“哦？刚才不是玩得很开心？”  
杀生丸抽出一点然后又用力往里一推，满意地听到犬夜叉一声惊呼，才慢慢悠悠地将那工作中的东西拔出来扔到一边。  
“呼…”犬夜叉还没等松一口气，便感觉到杀生丸硬热的物体抵在穴口，缓缓地推进。  
“呃…杀生丸！”  
杀生丸含笑应了，一挺到底。  
犬夜叉的后穴早已被按摩棒干得湿软，因此杀生丸非常轻松地就滑了进去。一进去，便觉得内里火热无比的穴肉亲热地拥挤上来，紧紧地包裹住杀生丸的硬物。  
犬夜叉承受着剧烈的撞击，不由得仰头，在杀生丸身上抓挠出几道痕迹。  
“不想我吗，犬夜叉？”杀生丸低头含住犬夜叉挺立的乳首，细细地品尝起来：“我太想你了。”  
“你混蛋…呃…”犬夜叉揪住杀生丸的头发，杀生丸头皮微微刺痛，却没有放过唇下可怜兮兮的小红果子，直把它吮吸地又肿又涨，一碰犬夜叉便泛着麻麻痒痒的钝痛，却舍不得叫杀生丸这么离开。  
“你救了我，合该我来报答你才对。”杀生丸终于抬起头，在犬夜叉身上留下数个吮痕，然后埋在他颈边深吸了一口气，下身有节奏地抽插起来。  
犬夜叉也很想杀生丸。就算在梦境世界里受了不少苦，他也明白其实不是杀生丸的错，所以原本就是要借惩罚之名跟杀生丸痛快的干一场的。  
如果不是因为太想杀生丸，他今天也不会在杀生丸的气味下释放得那么快，还反而被杀生丸嘲笑了一句。而当他沉醉在杀生丸温柔又坚定的侵占中，却觉得有什么东西缠绕到他身前时，突然就清醒了。  
“你…你干什么，杀生丸！啊！”  
“嘘…我怕你一会儿又很快出来了…”  
杀生丸把刚才用来捆住他的领带缠上了犬夜叉的茎身，在根部系紧。犬夜叉试图将那根束缚自己的领带解开，却被杀生丸温柔地按住了手。  
“乖，这是给你的奖励。”  
杀生丸扣住犬夜叉狠狠地捣入，直抵前列腺，强有力的撞击带来的酸胀感像电流一样瞬间通向四肢百骸，在这种强烈的攻势下，犬夜叉失去了反抗的力气。  
“唔…”  
犬夜叉从齿间溢出一声呜咽，很想骂两句这算什么奖励，却被一个冰凉的东西塞住了嘴。  
杀生丸这个混蛋什么时候买了口球他怎么不知道啊！  
为什么会突然拿出来用啊！  
杀生丸趁着犬夜叉被干得失神，才把这悄悄准备了很久的东西给拿出来用上。这真的不能怪他，犬夜叉自己一开始挑起的火，他只是推波助澜了一下而已。  
犬夜叉只能努力用迷离的眼瞪着杀生丸表达他的强烈不满。  
杀生丸读懂了他眼神里的控诉，忍不住低头亲了亲那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛，又深顶了几下，喘了口粗气才回答说：“我们太久没有…今天想多玩一点。”  
想多玩一点花样！  
犬夜叉听懂了杀生丸未尽之语，虽然心底恨恨的但是到底没有拒绝杀生丸的请求。  
杀生丸看出犬夜叉默许了，心底灼热无比，与此相反的确实占有的动作越发狠厉，然后一个抽身，将犬夜叉翻了一个身，让他跪在床上，然后再一次冲入犬夜叉的身体。  
“呜…”犬夜叉被冲得向前，但是又被一股大力掐着臀拖回来。  
犬夜叉塌着腰，脊骨弯曲成一道美丽的弧线，劲瘦的腰肢随着杀生丸的动作起伏摆动，杀生丸没忍住低头去亲那可爱的腰窝，用舌头舔去皮肤上沾染的一层薄汗。  
这样的动作却让犬夜叉剧烈地颤抖起来，好像受了什么不得了的刺激。确实，他前端被缚，任何一点别处的刺激对他来讲都放大很多倍，更何况是腰间这样敏感的地方。杀生丸一边在小穴里不断进出，一边爱怜地顺着脊椎一节节地向上亲吻，染红了一路的肤色，最后咬住犬夜叉后颈的一小块皮肉轻轻嘶咬着。  
“呜…呜呜…”犬夜叉无法说话，双手用力撑住床才终于没让自己倒下去，后颈传来的濡湿和麻痒合着后穴不断加剧的快感几乎叫他爽到要晕过去。他下意识地摇头想要避开杀生丸的亲吻，可他很快就发现自己无处可逃。  
杀生丸似乎想就这么把他死死禁锢在自己怀里干死一样。  
犬夜叉被杀生丸放平趴在床上，为了方便进入在小腹垫了一个枕头，使犬夜叉的臀翘起来。泥泞的小穴一张一合地好像在祈求什么东西赶紧闯入，下一刻便被紫红色的肉刃用力贯穿，褶皱都被巨物抚平了似的，内里不知道是什么混合的液体顺着进出的动作泛着泡沫滴落下来。  
杀生丸真干红了眼，看到这样的场景无论如何也把持不住，低吼一声趴在犬夜叉身上，拼命地想要进得更深一点。  
犬夜叉双眼失神，黏腻的汗水让碎发粘在他脸上，无法闭紧的嘴巴让盛不住的透明津液汩汩流出，染湿了犬夜叉的小半边脸和周边的床单，再加上这样予取予求的姿势和身上斑驳的印记，倒透出一种别样的美来。他喉间滚出些带着鼻音的呻吟声，为了让自己不得释放的地方不要蹭到枕头上少受些刺激，他不得不把臀稍稍抬高一点，这样却更方便杀生丸的动作了。  
杀生丸前胸和犬夜叉的背紧紧贴在一起，双臂从腋下穿过牢牢扣住了犬夜叉的双肩，又深深浅浅地挺动了数次，终于大发慈悲地取下了犬夜叉嘴里的口球。  
“呃…下…下面也…”犬夜叉一能够张开口，便表示再不放开他他就要憋炸了。  
杀生丸摸了一把硬挺的物体，前端流出的水已经把领带浸湿，恐怕没有这根领带，犬夜叉早就释放了第二次。无法释放的欲望又被杀生丸这样抚摸，犬夜叉浑身战栗地弓起身子，骂了一声杀生丸。  
杀生丸忍着笑亲了亲犬夜叉薄红的耳朵，低声说了句“一起”，随即把犬夜叉按进怀里快速抽插，犬夜叉粗喘着承受累积到顶点的欲望，终于杀生丸一个深顶把自己钉进犬夜叉的身体里，对着敏感点把自己释放了出来，同时伸手扯下了束缚犬夜叉的领带。  
犬夜叉浑身抖动着第二次射了出来，前后双重高潮的剧烈快感一波一波地冲刷着他的骨髓筋脉，眼前一黑差点就此晕过去，最终只能趴在床上平复过于激烈的快感。  
“再来两次这样的，我可能真的会死在床上。”好不容易缓过气来的犬夜叉发现自己全身上下都没有能看的地方了，尤其是后穴现在不知道什么乱七八糟的液体都在往外流，还罕见地出现了使用过度的痛感，不由得抱怨道。  
杀生丸俯身在犬夜叉头顶亲了两口，又揉揉头发，并不怎么真诚地表达了歉意：“我真的太想你了。我们很久没有做过了，我一时失控了。”  
“说好的是我惩罚你呢？结果我又被弄得这么凄惨，你倒是爽了。到底是惩罚你还是惩罚我。”犬夜叉仍旧不满意。  
杀生丸坐到他身边动作轻柔地为他揉捏着酸软的腰，听到这话又笑了：“是互相的奖励和惩罚。”  
“怎么说？”杀生丸的按摩很舒服，犬夜叉眯起眼睛，声音渐渐低下去。  
“惩罚我在梦里对你不好，也奖励我最终终于醒过来。奖励你奋不顾身地救我，也惩罚你今天居然用这种方式惩罚我。”  
杀生丸没有等到回应，低头才发现犬夜叉累得睡过去了。他不禁失笑，抱起犬夜叉去浴室收拾干净再抱到另一个干净的床上塞进柔软的被窝里。  
“辛苦了，我爱你。”  
杀生丸俯身亲在犬夜叉的额头上。


End file.
